Girl toys
by mistress kitsu
Summary: Ymir and Kristas morning after going out partying with friends. Ymir x krista and slight Sasha x Annie x Mikasa May or may not make more chapters depending on reviews/follows
Slowly beginning to stir in her queen-sized bed, Krista smiled to herself noticing the warm body next to her; her partner, her lover; Ymir. She giggled facing her sleeping girlfriend as the brunet snored softly rolling from her side to laying face up, tugging at the blankets a little. It was kind of cute seeing her this way, sprawled out freely with her guard down in a delicate slumber and judging by the exposed shoulder poking from the tops of the blanket, completely nude beneath Kristas' bed clothes. Krista didn't want to wake her. Ymir was never a morning person anyway and she was much easier to cuddle when she wasn't awake pawing hungrily at the smaller girls' body. Krista scooted closer to her nuzzling against her arm like a small kitten slowly running her hand down Ymir's mid section scaling over the chizled abs she had to admit turned her on a little. She was far too shy to do something like this with Ymir while she was awake. she would tease her to no end if she knew she played with her in her sleep almost every morning. Her arm trailed down lower circling an area between Ymir's thighs and up again, making her shiver and turn back towards her with a low rumble in her throat. Krista giggled reaching her hand between her girlfriend's slightly parted legs.

"...Wha..?" She withdrew her hand shuffling away as her heart rate sped up and she tried to comprehend the reason her hand had grazed a long, hard object where her sweet cherry should be. her face was completely puzzled as her mind wondered for mere seconds into dark territory. Girls don't get morning wood...right...? "Ymir!" She screamed abruptly snatching the covers off, causing her to stir and sit up partially, her face wincing at the sunlight that gleamed in from their open window, eyes fluttering open but clearly she was still in sense asleep. Krista yelled her name again this time slapping her face, causing her to snap into reality and look around the room leaning up almost falling forward. Her gaze stopped on the blonde's face, puffed out cheeks and a pouting lower lip looking back at her with content. "Krista..." Her head spun as she drowsily lifted her arm patting the shorter girl on the head as she often did in the morning gently running her hand through her silky blonde hair. "why're you always so cute in the morning?" This remark made Krista blush lightly holding the hand that so affectionately petted her. She had forgotten for a moment why she woke her in the first place but apon remembering, dumped down her head allowing the hand to slide off. "Y-ymir." She said softly watching the said girl stretch and pop her back. "Yeah?" She smiled to her pulling the little queen into her lap and placing soft kiss on her lips. Krista squirmed uncomfortably there trying not to let the strange object from before touch her and scooted back sitting on the bed instead. "W-w-what is that?" She shakily asked pointing at the rather large strap-on strapped to ymir's waist.

She was relieved to have finally gotten a good glimpse of it having been a little worried about what she would see to look at it beforehand. "This?" The older girl replied stroking it as if it where real making Krista just a tad uneasy as she slightly looked the other way nervously until she'd stopped. "Yes. that. where did you even get it?" Just as Ymir begun to talk there was a knock on their room door and in burst sasha as flamboyant as ever. Ymir was naturally quick to hop ontop of krista before she could see, covering her with her own naked body as sasha brought in two plates of steaming pancakes and leaned against the wall next to their bed. "Woot! Last night was crazy, huh? i don't think iv'e ever been so tired after drinking but but we really went all out! oh i said but twice...haha! butt. heh... Maria, my legs hurt." She pretty much rambled pointlessly occasionaly rocking her head to either side causing Ymir to change position to stay between Kristas' body and sasha's overly curious, ever wondering eyes. Ymir arose after concluding that sasha needed to be on her way out and tossed the covers over her naked treasure before jumping out of bed and promptly shoving her towards the door.

Sasha gave a hardy chuckle as she was barely budged and the tip of the dildo poked her backside while she was being pushed and easily stopped the forced removal turning to Ymir with a smug smirk. "Oooooh! Did'ja use that little toy last night? poor Krista must be aching!" She winked to her leaning in the doorway looking cocky somehow completely resistant to Ymir's persistant shoving. "Mikasa, annie and i had our own little fun last night. I seriously used to think annie hated me but last night I had her screamin' my name like a-" "Sasha!" The peppy brunett paused erecting her back as if greeting her commanding officer, turning to face the blonde who was glaring daggers at her. Suddenly the forcce of Ymir's pushes took effect and they both fell out of the doorway crashing to the floor. Annie was looking down at them then up across the room at a naked Krista who jumped blushing deeply with a high pitched yelp. She smiled a little squatting down to sasha and pulling her up by her ponytail, sasha whining and lifting her own head to stop the pulling of her hair. "Annie..." She whimpered "We're leaving" "But I wanna talk to Krista and Ymir!" "They're clearly busy, dumbass. Get out of their business .They're a couple, just let them screw" Kristas' face turned a shade darker as she leapt up in defence. "W-we weren't doing...um...!" She paused when all the attention in and outside the room was on her trying to searh for the correct words when ymir simply stood with a a look of utter confidence and remarked to both of the girls outside with her.

"We havn't fucked yet." Her suave demeanor soon vanished as an akward silence flooded the immediate erea, her shy girlfriend now hiding her head under the covers and speaking softly in an embarrassed tone. "Th-there's no 'yet'. i don't want that thing touching me." Ymir looked shocked as if she hadn't been getting denied about the subject before as she squandered over to krista. Sasha entered the bedroom followed by Annie who snagged her by her jaket yanking her away from the approaching bed. "What the hell is wrong with you? did you drink the last of my grey goose this morning? cause you're acting like you're still drunk!" "Yeah get out already so i can h...good maria, woman! where's your pants!?" Ymir exclaimed covering krista's eyes when she removed the blankets apon hearing her scream. Annie sighed stepping in front of the eccentric brunett who herself didn't seem very concearned about her nudity. "that's what i came for." Annie pulled sasha so they were facing eachother, holding p a pair of pants. " Mikasa told me to bring you these before you flashed someone else. here." "i don't wanna." "Put them on!" She shoved them into Sasha's chest but she snatched away swinging her arms childishly "NO!"

Annie growled snatching her closer again and grasped her arm slamming her onto the floor clutching her hand, bending the didgets back agressively. "Sasha put on your goddamn pants or i will break your fingers!" "You can't make me! " She simply yelled back struggling like a trapped animal until she succeeded in tossing Annie off her back and scurried across the floor trying to break out into a run. Annie quickly pounced back onto her holding her down firmly this time with both arms behind her back, the submission hold barely keeping the thrashing girl at bay. "Let. me. up! I came here to have a civilized conversation with my dear friends." "Why are you talking like that? Did you fall out of the bed on your head this morning too?" Ymir peeked out the doorway curiously watching the two girls tustle, somewhat concearned but also wondering to herself how it would turn out so she didn't bother comming out to try and stop them. The tables quickly tuirned when Sasha flipped herself over onto Annie breaking free and pinning her down.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you, you naughty girl?" Annie blushed profusely being held down and Straining to close her legs as Sasha held them apart humping her like an over excited dog. She had her on her knees, standing on her shins to keep them in place and prevent herself from getting kicked by Annie's furiously toned, muscular legs, pulling back her arms as she thrusted ramming their hips together. All the while annie was spouting out every curse word she knew back to back trying to toss her off. She thrashed about even more as she could hear the footsteps of kristas' servants running to the scene. They had probably come rushing after all the commotion so close to the mistress's room. All the fighting and wrestling made it sound as though someone was trying to kidnap the little queen. "Sasha, get off!" She creamed rocking her body against her 'attacker' in an attempt to push her back by her pelvis but the ever energetic Sasha only laughed leaning over her back and going faster. "Your mouth says "stop" but how come you're hips are playing along? Sure you didn't come chasing me for another round?"

"Fuck you!" Annie barked Tossing her head with her eyes closed. She could see Ymir watching them and laughing at her and the voices of all the butlers and maids could be heard comming ever closer. With a short breath and a followed sigh, Annie lifted her head as much as she could and muttered softly. "Sasha..." The brunett almost paused when she heard the smaller girl speaking so softly towards her. it was a rare site indeed. Annies' voice was soft yet wanting when she spoke, flipping her bangs out of her face. "Harder, baby!" Shocked, Sasha sat up and continued her fore-mentioned motions thinking for a second that she heard wrong. "Don't stop! i want you to do me hard just like you did last night!" Annie turned facing Sasha and let out a soft whine as she spoke again and raised her hips higher causing Sasha to grind against her when their hips made contact. Sasha smiled figuring she had finally broken her and let her up, half-thinking she would be agressively tackled by the blonde but She instead found the other girl straddling her and locking their lips together in a deep french kiss. They stayed with their hips interlocked for a while until Sasha pulled away ghasping for air before being snatched back to annie who clung to her somewhat, gazing up to her with wanting eyes. "Sasha..." She purred nuzzling into her neck softly.

"Annie?" "can we please...go back to your room and play a little more? I didn't bring any toys with me..." "Uh..." "Please? I need you so bad.." Sasha swallowed hard nodding and tried to slide off the other girl's pants while she had the chance but she was promptly slapped and stopped though still smiling without a care. "okay. since you asked nicely we can go back and have some fun." Sasha kissed her forehead lifting her bridal style and walking off in the direction opposite of the approaching maid who stopped apon seeing Sasha's naked rear switching happily carrying her prize down the hall from once they came. Ymir was still standing in the door when they walked by and They stopped for a moment. "By the way. i came to let you guys know Zoe is throwing a party saturday. it's her birthday and she's only inviting former members of the scouts and the people they wanna bring along." Ymir's face cringed somewhat at the mentioning of Hanji's name and she almost backed into her room, being a bit worried. "um... yeah. i think i'll pass. i don't trust that crazy, titan-obsessed wierdo since i woke up with her in my room with her 'tools' plus iv'e heard things from eren. Annie's eyes widened and she faced Ymir attentively. "What type of 'things'?" "Don't worry, babe." Sasha smiled to her. "Mikasa and i'll protect you."Annie didn't appear any more assured but she ignored it and turned away again. "okay. Let's just go. people are staring..."

The two left and Ymir, paying no more mind to them turned back to her little queen with content in her eyes crawling back into their bed giving a smirk. "So Krista.." "No."


End file.
